Mistakes
by Anonymous4aReAsOn
Summary: An experiment, I suppose. We see Ashley, Craig, and Ellie go in to their last year of our beloved Degrassi. But, Ashley and Ellie's friendship has dissolved into nothingness and now they are left with their mild feuding. What will happen if Ellie tries to
1. Did We Live It Right?

**Mistakes**

**Summary**: I don't know what's going on with this story so far... All I know is Ellie and Ashley now hate each other in the now year of Grade 12. Ellie is going to do anything to lash at her maybe even steal Craig away...

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Degrassi, I'm just an overly obsessed fan making an attempt at one of these fan fic things.

If you have already maybe read a bit of this story, you might be a tad confused… I forgot about it and recently found it. I was about to start writing some more but realized things have happened since I wrote this and that I should edit it… This isn't the greatest fan fiction ever but oh well… btw, I do not support Crellie… GRRRRRR... I'm a Cranny/Spanny/Janny fan.

**Chapter 1- Did We Live It Right?**

Craig sat on his bed staring out the window. It was the first day of Grade 12. He sighed and laid back down on his bed. A lot had happened in Grade 11, Ellie and Ashley had gotten into a small fight leading to a huge fight leading to a fist fight. It was probably the biggest fight in Degrassi ever. Ellie's nose had been broken and Ashley's earring had been ripped out. Few knew how this hate erupted but somehow it did.

In spite of sorts Ellie became friends with Manny. She still dressed in her normal punk/goth mood but she was a lot happier which made Ashley fume.

And another thing happened with Ashley, she started going back out with Craig. So both girls were beaming with joy, completely without each other.

Craig finally sat up again and stood up walking over to his closet, he grabbed a shirt of the top shelf and smelled it. Clean enough. Putting on the shirt his phone rang. Rubbing his eyes he walked over and answered it. _Ashley._

"Hey..." Craig said semi-tuned out.

"Hey hun, are you ready for a brand new year at Degrassi?" Ashley said half sarcastic, half ecstatic.

"Oh yeah, you know it..."

"I was just calling to make sure you were alive and everything…"

"You… saw me yesterday…"

"I know, I know, wake up, Craig!"

"I am awake" he said rubbing his eyes

"Well I gotta go do my make-up and hair and all that girly stuff so meet me by the mural at school, Kay?"

"Okay... bye."

"Bye, I love you!"

"Love ya too."

Dial tone. Ashley pouted a little bit but then returned to her eyeliner. She stared into her mirror for a few minutes. She felt so flawed. Sighing Ashley opened her desk drawer and took out her beige eye shadow. Taking out the eye shadow she gasped. Underneath it was a picture from Grade 10 of her, Ellie and Craig at some amusement park in Montreal. She ripped it in half quickly and pulled out her lighter. She lit it on fire and threw it in the empty trash can next to her.

About fifteen minutes later she was ready. She had really changed a lot since last year. Her hair was long again, but not the muffin do, flat like and flowing, falling just below her shoulders. She had even dyed it a lighter brown and gotten a few blonde highlights. Ashley smirked at herself in the mirror. She was wearing a pink Ramones tee, a pair of faded ripped blue jeans and black converses. She grabbed her black Dickies messenger bag and the keys to her beat up green Toyota.

Arriving at school Ashley cringed seeing Ellie. She was sitting with Manny and Spinner who also became a couple in Grade 11. Ellie looked like she was having the time of her life, telling jokes, laughing and such.

"Morons" Ashley sighed and stepped out of her car.

Walking into the school she could practically feel Ellie's cold glare.

"So anyway there was this blonde and-"Spinner started but was quickly cut off by Ellie. "What a poser!" Ellie remarked loudly in disgust, just loud enough for Ashley to hear it. Ash rolled her eyes and Manny and Spinner bursted into laughter.

Sure it was childish but who cared and besides it made Manny and Spinner laugh which satisfied Ellie for the moment.

Manny pouted a little after laughing. "Ya know, you never did explain that whole Ash/Ellie thing to us..."

Ellie looked down and back up at them. "I never really wanted to tell it...

"C'mon, pleaaaassssee." Manny urged using her pleading, puppy dog eyes.

"Okay, okay. So we were supposed to meet at the mall to go see some new horror flick or something like that. I got busy at Caitlin's and forgot. Ashley got pissed and said "Where were you? Off cutting?!" So I got really mad at her and then I began to spread rumors around about her. Like that she and Jimmy were screwing each other's brains out each night."

Ellie paused as Manny and Spinner tried to stifle there laughter. "Then she started rumors that I was in a cult or some crazy shit like that. Well one day she left a note on my locker to meet her in the alley after school. And well, you know the rest, right?"

"Wow..." Manny said trailing off. "That's really, really sad..."

"It's cool though, I have better friends now anyways." Ellie replied smirking.

Manny smirked proudly, "Ashley doesn't like me or Spinner either so I guess you kind of fit in, eh?"

Ellie laughed and stood. "Let's go get our schedules."

"I'll catch up with you later, Manny" Spinner said kissing her forehead and giving her a playful push towards Ellie.

**A/N: Not much better from the original but hey, I'm not that great of a writer.**


	2. Tension Rises

**Chapter 2- Tension Rises**

As soon as Craig saw her he picked he up spinning her around. "How's the most gorgeous girl at Degrassi doing?" Craig asked kissing both of her cheeks. Playfully she wiped away the kisses. "Horrible" she sighed "I can't believe what a freak Ellie is! She called me a poser!"

"To your face?" Craig sighed too, obviously tired of the Ellie/Ashley drama.

"Well... not really... I was walking by Manny and then Ellie glanced at me and back at them and said 'What a poser!' But I'm so not a poser!"

"Ash, my love, she could have been talking about someone else. You know she thinks a lot of things are poser-ish."

Ashley frowned but and thought about it.

"Come on, let's get to the cafeteria for our schedules!" Ashley said pulling Craig along through the overly crowded hallways

Reaching the cafeteria, Ashley quickly grabbed her schedule from Liberty who was in charge of schedule pick-up. Craig went over to the M's and quickly got his from Kendra and then he walked back to Ash.

"Homeroom?" he asked hopeful and curious.

"Simpson... And you?"

Craig smiled big and replied "Simpson!"

"Oh so cool..." Ashley hugged him and grabbed his arm starting to walk again.

"Awesome, my locker is by the water fountain, the restroom and coke machines!"

"Ugh mine's all the way upstairs... I have one class upstairs!!!" Ashley cringed and Craig put his arm around her rubbing hers.

"Err... You could share with me? I'll talk to Mrs. H. later, Kay?"

"There's you're locker" Ashley pointed. Craig walked over and reading the combo off his schedule he quickly opened up the locker.

----------------------------------------------------------------

Manny sighed loudly as she read her schedule. "Kwan?! Ugh! I cannot have Kwan for Homeroom! Completely unfair!"

"Simpson here" Ellie said

Manny crossed her eyes and spit out her tongue at Ellie.

"Did anybody ever tell you what a loser you are?" Ellie said laughing.

"Only everyday..." Manny replied snatching Ellie's schedule.

"Where's my locker?"

"Right across from mine!" Manny squealed.

Manny and Ellie walked to down the hallway looking at their schedules.

"Manny, you're locker should be right there..."

They both froze, staring at Ashley who was leaning against the locker.

"Excuse me, Ashley" Manny said softly.

Ashley ignored her talking to Craig.

"Why be nice?" Ellie told Manny. "Ashley! Get the hell out of Manny's way!"

Ashley stopped in mid-sentence and looked over at Ellie.

"Excuse me?" Ashley asked glaring.

"You heard me! Move out of Manny's way!"

Manny and Craig both looked at each other worried.

"Ashley, come on, let's just go to class" he said taking her hand.

"Yeah... come on." Ashley said turning away and walking with Craig.

Manny looked at Ellie disappointed. "Do you actually want another broken nose? It's not a very good look on you."

Ellie's eyes flared, "What are you saying? That I couldn't take Ashley."

Manny sighed and put an arm on Ellie's shoulder. "That's not what I'm saying. I'm just trying to keep you out of trouble"


End file.
